


beyond the sky (you find me again)

by aracya (lesbirb)



Series: of bewitchment and yearning [1]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Fluff, Overthinking, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22166677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbirb/pseuds/aracya
Summary: A story about flying, (over)thinking and finding the love that was right in front of you.[or, I had too many feelings about Akko, flying and everything she has gone through. But it’s ok, Diana is there for her.]
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Series: of bewitchment and yearning [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595551
Comments: 21
Kudos: 130





	beyond the sky (you find me again)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody! Here I am with my first fic, and gosh, that was hard. How y'all make this looks so easy?  
> So, this fic features a lot of my headcanons for Akko (like her having ADHD, although I didn't make this one explicit). A big majority of those were actually taken from "Queen of Kiwis", that I do recommend (A LOT) but... Be warned that it's unfinished :(  
> Also big shout out to ShinyAlpaca for being my beta and helping my brazilian ass to write something good in English!  
> Anyway, hope you enjoy this and don't worry, I'm already writing the next part of this series (where we see how gay Diana is)!

Flying was exhilarating. Magical even. It was many other words but never enough of them to be able to fully describe it. It was laughter against the wind, carelessness alongside the sun. It was unconstraint, pure freedom - a feeling that many couldn’t find in their lives. It was, above everything for her, an _achievement_. For Akko, flying was many things and much more, but it was especially proof of her progress, of how far she had come in those last months. Here, many feet above the ground, with the skies painted with the loveliest of hues - orange and pink and purple all together in the mix of a sunset - and her hair lazily swinging with the wind, she felt the pride of her hard-work filling her heart by the side of a certain peace that comes with moments like these. 

But, it’s also during those times that our minds normally wander, taking us into a state of contemplation and not always bringing the nicest of the thoughts. It was even more true to someone like Akko, whose head had always too much on it, a never-ending chain of thoughts that made things too hard to focus. So she couldn’t help but _think_ , think about everything that happened in the past year and how she is here now, actually - finally! - flying, but somehow feeling both heavier and lighter than before. 

Not that things are bad right now or that she is complaining, but… It was hard to let go of some things, of some truths that still ached on her. She had forgiven Ursula - _Chariot_ , she would always remind herself, even if she still referred to her by the other name - and understood that it wasn’t her fault what happened. And really, how could she hold someone she cared so much for, someone who was like a mother to her, over something like that? Especially after everything she did (and was still doing!) for and to her? 

But sometimes... She still could feel the numbness of that day - how it was _too cold_ but it didn’t matter, _nothing_ mattered because everything she had worked for, every sacrifice, was _for nothing. She worked_ so hard _to come to_ another _country and study at Luna Nova, all for_ nothing _\- because really, how could she be a witch without magic, what was even the point, she would always be a joke, the dunce-_

Breath. 

_"I believe in your believing heart."_

In.

_"And that your magic is stronger than anyone else's."_

Out.

Diana’s words rang in her ears, as clearly as that day, and Akko found herself relaxing again, loosening the tight grip she hadn't noticed she had on her broom. She knew it wasn’t true. She wasn’t a joke, she had and was getting better everyday. She would work harder and harder. Those feelings of insufficiency and inability - that she could normally ignore and push away with an endless stream of positive and plain stubbornness - wouldn't be allowed to set root in her heart.

And yeah, maybe she was hurt. Maybe she still sometimes felt the phantom pain of those wounds. It's not like she could talk about it to anyone (ok, maybe Diana, she would probably understand but still… It was better not to bother her with those things, not when they aren't even that important and when she already had too much to worry about). 

Talking about it also meant telling too much. And Akko may be brave - _too_ brave some would say - but some things are better left in the past, to simply let them be. She just couldn't bring herself to explain the absence of her parents (always working too much, trying and failing to find time to spend with her, supporting her dream but while still trying to make her pursue other interests besides magic).

Or how used she is to keep her problems to herself and how easy is to feel overwhelmed by her own emotions. How Shiny Chariot always was there to her when no one else was (how she would spend hours talking to her poster because there wasn't anyone else around - or how, whenever she felt like giving up, she would remember her words of encouragement and find the strength to keep going).

Talking about it… Meant opening up too much. It was showing wounds that should be left as nothing more than simple scars of her big collection. And- and she was fine! She wasn’t bothered by those things! Maybe sometimes they would show up, and try to drag her down, but she always managed to get up on her feet, right? She didn’t need to bother anyone with those thoughts and feelings ( _because they don’t bother her!_ ), not when she already is too much of an annoyance sometimes.

 _“So much for a nice, relaxing flight after a long week of classes…”_ . The girl sighed loudly, wondering how she ended up on such a state. This was supposed to take her mind off things, not make her think about awful stuff, dammit! _“Maybe I should go back and try to distract myself with everyone… Hmm… I wonder what Diana is doing…”_

"Akko?"

"Wow, now I’m even hearing her voice!" 

"Akko."

Startled by the loudness of the voice - too loud to be from her own head, and actually sounding from _behind_ her - Akko felt the control she had over the broom slipping away, the object jerking to the side abruptly. Fortunately, she had gotten used to things like that, catching herself before the broom could get more wild. Breathing in and out slowly, the girl focused her attention to the flow of magic that she directed to the flying object, doing it at an even pace for a few seconds until she was finally able to turn around and face her friend. 

"Diana!", smiling brightly, Akko guided her broom closer to the other girl, any lingering negative feeling and thought being put away by the lightheartedness and joy that she always felt around the blonde. 

"Akko, are you alright? I’m sorry, I shouldn’t hav-"

"It’s okay, Diana! I’m fine, just got surprised y’know?", she cut her quickly, watching the witch’s frown and worried look softening a bit. 

"Still, I should have been more careful.", when Akko opened her mouth, mostly likely to brush it off, the girl rushed to finish her line, "I know, but my apology still stands."

The brunette closed her mouth, knowing that there was no point in trying to fight it back - Diana was just as stubborn as her and they would probably spend a good part of their time arguing over it (as they always did, although their back and forth was always enjoyed by both). Instead, it was better to enjoy their free time doing something else for a change. 

Akko was about to speak, when Diana was again faster than her, a smile gracing her lips:

"I think I should compliment you for being able to regain control of your broom so well. You have come very far, Akko." 

And well, no one could blame Akko for absolutely beaming at the praise. It always feels good to receive some kind of recognition - especially for someone like her, who rarely gets it - but getting it from _Diana_ of all people had this special feeling. It was like being praised by Ursula, but different somehow. And if it made Akko end up like a puppy waiting (begging) for Diana’s attention, hey, who can blame her? 

"Thanks, Diana!", the girl then smiled sheepishly, ducking her head a little, "But I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for my amazing teachers, would I?"

"Well, yes, our instructors are definitely to be-"

"You know I’m talking about you and Amanda, right?"

The heiress, seemingly unusually at a loss of words, simply looked at the other girl for a few seconds, her cheeks reddening slightly at her somewhat intense stare. 

"What? I- We haven’t that much of an influence.", she felt herself flush further at Akko’s _“I’m not buying it”_ look, "Of course, we helped with the fundamentals and pointing mistakes in your form as you started practicing more... But it was thanks to your own hard-work and fast learning that you got better so quick!"

"Nah. If you two haven’t been with me since the beginning I definitely wouldn’t be here!", the brunette looked away, remembering her early musings, "If it wasn’t for everyone I wouldn’t be here, to be honest. You have done so much for me…"

"I think you are forgetting how much you have done for us though"

Akko looked back to Diana, her expression one of surprise. Sure, she did _some_ stuff for her friends - she always wanted to help and make them happy! - but she probably had caused them enough trouble to cover the times she actually did something positive, right? Not that Akko could say that, not when her friend looked and smiled at her just like that day at the Last Wednesday Society.

"It’s true that you have done a few things that… Didn’t really work out well.", the girl continued, making Akko wonder if she could read her mind, "But you always had the best of intentions. And I’m sure anyone would agree with me when I say that you did more good than bad. I mean, I don’t need to actually list everything, right miss. I-will-literally-go-after-Diana-and-bring-her-back?" 

Both girls laughed briefly at the jest, looking then fondly at each other for a few beats, the silence pleasant. 

"Yeah, I guess you are right.", the japanese witch broke the silence, scratching her head and fighting the blush that tried to find a place in her cheeks ( _why am I blushing?? It’s just Diana and her stupid pretty face cheering me up!_ ), "We are always helping each other! That’s good, isn’t it?"

"Of course, it’s good to know that someone has your back while you got theirs." 

"I mean... We, Shiny Chariot’s fans, gotta stick together after all~"

Diana rolled her eyes before sending Akko a completely unamused look, making the other girl’s smile grow, albeit more smugly. It’s not like the heiress wasn’t used to her friend constant “Chariot teasing” - she was thankful that she at least kept that as an internal joke between only the two of them, never making those in front of the rest of their friends - but it was still… Well, annoying. Not that she would let Akko know that.

"I will not even dignify you with an answer."

"Hahaha, that’s an answer in my book! Oh! You came here to just fly too or were you actually looking for me?"

"Ah, yes! I was indeed looking for you. Lotte said you been out here for some time now so… I wanted to check on you- Not because I don’t trust you or anything like that! But even with all the improvement, for you to be flying out here without anyone… I… I just couldn’t help but be… Worried. It was unnecessary of me, as I can see now, but still…", she trailed off, looking unsure of how to further elaborate her thoughts. 

Akko, on the other hand, looked at Diana with laughter in her smile, amused by her unusual rambling and shyness ( _oh, how lovely she looked with that gentle rosiness on her cheeks…_ ). She didn’t mind Diana’s concern, as it was understandable, after all - she honestly liked to know she cared so much about her. And… It made sense for _her_ to be so anxious about the japanese girl flying on her own.

( _They had just gotten out of the Shooting Star, Akko thanking it just as it flew off, going to God knows where. She barely had turned around to face her friend, when she felt arms wrapping around her._

_"Diana?", she asked, hugging her back automatically, confused and worried as she felt the blonde shaking a little._

_"I- I thought you had… When you fell… I…", she couldn’t bring herself to finish the phrase, choosing instead to hug the other more tightly. Not that she needed to, as Akko was perfectly capable of understanding what she meant._

_"It’s ok. I’m ok. Everything is fine. I’m right here, Diana. I’m here with you.", the witch hugged back just as hard, trying to convey through the contact the comfort and feelings she didn’t know how to express with words alone.)_

"It’s ok. I’m ok. I understand, Diana. I’m glad you looked for me, to be honest.", the heiress looked at her with questioning eyes, "It… Was getting pretty boring here." 

_"And I wasn't in the best mindset… But you don't need to know that"_

"So I suppose I was a good distraction for you then?", she asked with an eyebrow raised and a playful smile.

"Oh, the best distraction! I don't even remember who I am because of how distracted I am!"

"Is that so?", Diana chuckled softly, "Hm, am I the reason of how little attention you pay on class then Akko?"

"W-What? No!". Sometimes. But it’s not like she would let her know about this. 

"Sometimes?", the blonde asked with a smirk. 

"Oh crap did I say that out loud?", oh no, she was blushing even more now, "Look, I’m easily distracted and you definitely don’t help!"

" _I_ don’t help? Oh, please enlighten me why." 

"You- You know why!", how Akko hated that she could feel the even stronger blush taking over her face and ears, "S- Shut up Diana!"

"Oh? But I’m not saying anything."

"I’m going to ignore you now. I don’t hear anything. Nothing. Nanimo. Nada.", she said while turning her back to the other girl.

"Akko, you’re so ridiculous.", even without seeing her, the brunette could _feel_ her rolling her eyes. 

"Wow, sometimes I can still hear Diana’s voice… It’s like she is with me…" 

"Pfft, Akko!"

Unable to stop herself, the heiress started giggling, actually _giggling_ , at the stupid joke. Or perhaps just at Akko and her so dumb antics. Either way, the japanese girl couldn’t help but angle her broom slightly towards Diana, just to be able to look at her properly. _“I’m so in love with her,''_ she thought, smiling softly with red eyes filled with adoration and tenderness for the other witch.

Wait.

What.

Wait wait wait-

Oh.

_Oh._

That… Made sense.

 _“I’m in love with Diana... I’m… I’m in love with Diana!”_ , she started laughing, realizing how oblivious she had been to her own feelings. Nines, she deserved the title of school dunce just because of that. It was so… Not surprising at all. And it felt - as cliche as that is - as one of those moments where everything falls in place, like an “Eureka!” moment. But it also felt like… It was natural. Like Akko had been walking towards this - or like she somehow always knew, deep down. The signs and pieces were always right there anyway, she just didn’t know there was a puzzle to actually solve.

She supposes that her recent realization of being gay helped her finally recognize her feelings for Diana. Nines, she still couldn’t believe that Amanda, Sucy and Lotte decided to sit down with her and talk about her sexuality. All three of them trying to help her to come to terms with the truth in equally unhelpful ways.

( _"I- I’m not gay!", she had exclaimed at some point, "I may never had a crush on a boy, but I also never had a crush on a girl! I had more important things to do anyway, like getting accepted here, y'know?"_

_"Oh, really?", Amanda looked at her with a smirk and one raised eyebrow, "Then explain your crush on Di- er… Shiny Chariot! Yeah dude, c’mon, you can’t actually believe you looked at her with only pure heterosexual thoughts. I mean, that poster you have speaks for itself."_

_"W-What?! I- I never…!", she blushed and stuttered,_ wait why was she blushing?? Why was she stuttering?!, " _I just admired her! Yes she was really pretty and dazzling and shiny and breathtaking and… Oh my god. I’m gay."_

_Akko looked at the wall in front of her in shock, choosing then to hide her face in her hands as she let the truth slowly sinking in._

_"_ Oh my god", _she groaned, "Can we please_ never _talk about this_ ever _again? I don’t think I can look Ursula in the eye anymore."_

_"Nah, you can. If you can look at her in the eye after calling her mom you define- Ooooh, I see it now", the redhead witch laughed, "Must be weird having a crush on your mom, huh."_

_"Okay, maybe I_ had _a… A crush… On her, but not anymore, alright?!"_

_"I wouldn’t be surprised if Ursula already knew that, considering how Akko couldn’t shut up about Chariot. And she did see the poster too."_

_"Not helping Sucy!!"_ ) 

Shaking her head and coming back to the present while also calming herself, she looked back at the blonde, noticing that she too had stopped laughing and that she probably, and thankfully, thought that Akko was laughing together with her - not because of any other reason, no sir. And… It was kind of funny, but staring at Diana after that realization… Didn’t make anything different. Her heart was filled with the same warmth and affection that she always had for the girl, but now they just… Had a proper name. A proper definition, you could say. 

"Hey, Diana?"

"Yes, Akko?"

And it’s amazing how simple things are capable of producing so big feelings. Diana didn’t need to do anything besides smiling, looking expectantly at her, for Akko to fall for her all over again. Maybe it was because of how she looked with the almost night sky, a few bursts of bright colors still tinting it and her, or maybe it was the way she said her name, with that _softness_ and _affection_ that the japanese girl couldn’t wrap her head around. Or maybe it was because she was Diana Cavendish, and everything (every nothing, if being perfectly honest) she did was enough to make Akko love her even more everyday. 

"...Race you to the castle?", the witch finally spoke, smiling innocently to her crush.

Said crush simply rolled her eyes, her smile betraying her true feelings:

"You are on, Kagari." 

And then she smirked, making _more_ feelings to run through poor Akko’s heart ( _That…! That-_ She _should be illegal! How can she be so beautiful??_ ). But she didn’t have time to think about those emotions: Diana already had launched her broom towards their school, leaving an astonished Akko behind with only emerald green particles of magic to keep her company.

"Wait! That’s not fair, Diana!", screamed the brunette as she sent her broom after the other girl, laughing loudly despite the wind whipping her face and her eventual defeat.

Yeah, flying was truly magical. 

(But Diana was definitely more)


End file.
